year of the rabbit
by koide m
Summary: "This is going to be a good year," he spoke softly into her ear. — Ichigo/Rukia
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach._

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

_"3...2...1... Happy New Year!"_

The loud _pop!_ of party poppers and happy cheers filled the humble Kurosaki household. Its inhabitants hugged and kissed each other, for the moment forgetting their usual bickering. Champagne glasses were held in toast, even by the teenagers. Isshin reasoned that it's New Years and _my precious children deserve to enjoy it too!_ Rukia had never experienced such a thing before; celebrating the start to a new year. 'Time' was something that was so obvious to her; she and her comrades had plenty of it, on the condition that they didn't die in battle. She took it for granted, she realized.

She also took for granted her life in the human world.

Having been back for the last half a year or so between her lieutenant duties, Rukia has had time to reacquaint herself with her friends and life in the human world, and for the first time she realized just how much she missed it all. The sights, the smells, the sounds — the laughter of children coming home from school, the way the breeze seemed to dance around her on a windy day, the way the sunset blanketed Karakura town at the end of the day — she missed it all so much. Seireitei was her home, of course, but something about the World of the Living made her so...happy. Could it be because of her human friends? Because of finally being part of a "family"? Or could it be because of the scowling teenager making his way towards her?

Ah, his ever present scowl.

And his bright orange hair, his tan skin, his tall, built stature. His voice taking on a low hum whenever he called her name. His body emanating a comforting warmth whenever he stood close to her (but never nearly close enough). The way he laughed and yelled and sometimes cried. She realized, during the agonizing 17 months away from him, that she maybe, slightly, just a little bit — loved him. And as he slowly made his way towards her and she leaned against the wall away from the small crowd surrounding the TV, she began to blush. Maybe he was drunk, but he held a mischievous gaze, never leaving hers, and his body swayed in such a way that was so...attractive. Maybe she was the drunk one.

He stood in front of her now, left arm resting against the wall above her head as his champagne glass touched his soft lips. His gaze never left her, even as he took a sip from his glass.

"Drunk already?"Rukia scoffed, desperately trying to calm her steadily increasing heartbeat.

"Nope. You?"

"No. This human drink isn't enough to do much to me. Now sake — that's a different story."

Ichigo grinned, his scowl softening. Putting his champagne glass on the floor next to their feet, his now free hand redirected itself onto Rukia's waist. Her body froze against her will. Ichigo had never touched her like that before; never so bold, always shying away from such interactions with women. And as his face made its way to the side of her face, lightly nipping at her earlobe, she still stood frozen.

"This is going to be a good year," he spoke softly into her ear.

Rukia's legs trembled beneath her as she watched Ichigo return to his family. She hadn't a clue as to what he meant, but his daring behavior and sensual attitude left her weak in the knees. She didn't fear his declaration; rather, she was left curious, wanting to know. Wanting more.

_This is going to be a good year._

_._

* * *

><p><em><strong>an:** My initial plan was to do a series of unrelated oneshots because I've been busy with school but I still have ideas floating in my head. But somehow it morphed into something a little different. This series will be about the year following Rukia's return and the whole Xcution deal. I will be writing one story from each month of the year, so in the end there'll be 12 chapters (plus a prologue and epilogue). The rating will eventually be changed to M when the time comes (get excited!). I figured Rukia's return/the fight with the Fullbringers happened sometime between April~May, so I thought about starting the story then, but I've decided to start it in the beginning of the new year! So just assume nothing big happened during April/May~New Years, lol. I'll try to update as frequently as possible but like I said, I still have school to worry about (only a month left though!). At the moment I have the first chapter finished so once I proofread it I'll post it asap :)_


	2. January

_Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach._

* * *

><p><strong>January<strong>

_ルキアの誕生日  
>Rukia's birthday<em>

_._

With her delicate feet tucked beneath her she sat on his bed, breathing onto his window. She drew as many shapes and scribbles as she could before the condensation disappeared, playing a little game with herself as she waited for him. Taking out her cell phone and flipping the screen open, it read:

_5:02  
>Tuesday, January 14<em>

She sighed in slight annoyance. _He's probably at his part-time job_, she rationed. The snow fell steadily outside, in the same way her anticipation fell. He had left in a rush that morning, not bothering to wake her up to say goodbye. The incident during New Years was never mentioned again, and she decided that he was just drunk and slightly horny — and she was just confused and slightly disappointed.

"Rukia-chan?"

Karin poked her head into the room, immediately letting a scowl fall onto her face at the sight of her lonely "sister". Rukia smiled, albeit a small — and maybe forced — smile. They were so alike, he and Karin. Her scowl looked just like his.

"Don't worry Rukia-chan, Ichi-nii will be home soon."

"I-I'm not worried! I just don't want him to catch a cold out there, that's all. I don't need him complaining all day and night."

"Well...dinner will be ready in 5!" Karin smiled a knowing smile and left.

Rukia huffed, a light blush gracing her cheeks. She faced the window again, breathing onto it and writing one last time before jumping off his bed to head downstairs.

The words_ Baka Ichigo _faded away slowly in the darkness.

* * *

><p>Dinner was extravagant, to say the least. While Yuzu did the majority of the cooking, Isshin and Karin decorated the room with streamers and garlands of colors all across the rainbow. On the table was a variety of food, from a pot of oden to cucumber salad, one of Rukia's favorites. Afterwards Isshin brought out a cake that he bought ("I wanted to bake one but I had too much cooking to do for dinner!" Yuzu had complained), from a new bakery that was all the rage in town. It was a big vanilla sponge cake decorated with cream and various fruits. On the center of the cake was a plate of white chocolate with the message "Happy Birthday Rukia!" written in black chocolate.<p>

Ichigo still wasn't home.

"What will you wish for, my third daughter?" Isshin asked as he lit the candles, "If it was my birthday, I'd wish for 100 grandba-"

Karin's fist connected with her father's face, sending him tumbling to the floor.

"Just don't tell us your wish or it won't come true!" Yuzu squealed.

What_ did _she wish for? Rukia had everything she could possibly want — she was finally a lieutenant of the 13th Division, her relationship with her brother had improved, and she was able to come back to the World of the Living again... Well, there _was_ one thing missing. Tightly shutting her eyes, she made her wish and blew out the candles.

"I hope she wished to wed my son," a tearing Isshin gushed.

"Shut up, old man!"

Ichigo still wasn't home.

* * *

><p>Wearing the new bunny-printed pajamas that Karin and Yuzu had given her as her birthday present, Rukia made her way to Ichigo's room.<p>

_9:26  
><em>_Tuesday, January 14  
><em>

It was still too early to sleep, although Karin and Yuzu retreated to bed early due to school in the morning and Isshin made his way down to the clinic. With only the desk lamp on, Rukia sat in the dimly lit room. She will not feel sorry for herself, she'd decided earlier, but she _will_ feel sorry for Ichigo once he got home because she was going to beat his ass. ...Though, she had to admit she was lonely and wished Ichigo was here. For him to forget her birthday — maybe she didn't mean that much to him.

It was when her eyes began to droop that she heard the front door open slowly. The footsteps moved quickly and silently, making their way to Ichigo's room. Rukia jumped into the closet — _her_ closet — and swiftly closed the door just in time for the intruder to enter. Several minutes and some rustling sounds later, the intruder returned downstairs. Rukia remained in the closet; stiff as a board, quiet as a mouse. She finally recognized Ichigo's reiatsu when she caught the sound of footsteps coming up to the room again. Not in the mood to talk she feigned sleep, and it must have been believable as when Ichigo opened the closet door, he began to lightly shake her.

"Rukia," he whispered, "Wake up."

Stiff as a board, quiet as a mouse.

"Oi," his voice was closer now, his breath tickling her cheek, "Wake up, Rukia."

"The hell do you want?"

She glared at him, anger seeping through every pore of her body. He understood and remained silent, only moving to pick her up.

"Hey! Put me down!"

"Shut up and close your eyes."

_The nerve! _Rukia contemplated biting his arm, for he hadn't flinched at her threat. He even went as far as blocking her eyes with his spare hand when he noticed her still opened eyes. She felt herself being carried downstairs, and although she didn't bite him, she did put up a good fight. Finally being put down — now both hands covering her eyes — she was pushed to walk a few steps.

"Ready?"

"For what," her tone flat and annoyed.

"This..." Ichigo whispered, letting go of Rukia's face.

In the center of the living room, on the floor, was a small set up of several lit candles, cushions, and what seemed to be a sundae consisting of vanilla ice cream, azuki, fruits, and her favorite, shiratama. Letting out a small gasp, Rukia's head snapped back to Ichigo, who grinned. Taking her hand, he lead her to the living room where he sat her down on one of the cushions. Pulling out an object from behind him, he handed it to her — a stuffed rabbit doll, its fur all beige aside from its white stomach, and a small diamond necklace hanging from its neck.

"It's not much, but I hope you like it," he blushed.

"Ichigo...!"

Taking the necklace off of the rabbit Ichigo placed it around Rukia's neck, his hands lingering on her nape. Rukia looked down at her necklace, attempting to hide the quickly growing blush on her cheeks. It was truly beautiful; the diamond was small, yet it shone brilliantly in the candlelight.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here for your birthday dinner," Ichigo spoke, interrupting Rukia's thoughts, "Ikumi-san was helping me get everything together after work, and before I knew it-"

"Ichigo..." Rukia interrupted this time, both hands on either side of his face. As she slowly moved closer to him, her eyes half-lidded and lips slightly parted, she...

"OW! Fuck!"

A quickly reddening handprint was visible on Ichigo's cheek.

"_That_ was for missing my birthday party. And _this_..." Rukia kissed his injured cheek softly, "is for your present."

* * *

><p>Tightly shutting her eyes, she made her wish and blew out the candles.<p>

_I wish Ichigo was here._

* * *

><p>"Thank you, Ichigo."<p>

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>an:** Wow. Thank you guys so much for the reviews and alerts! I was especially surprised with the favorites. I hope I succeed in keeping you guys interested :) The next chapter will take a little longer to post as I'm still working out the details. _


	3. February

_Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach._

* * *

><p><strong>February<strong>

_バレンタインデー  
>Valentine's Day<em>

_._

"Kurosaki-kun, please accept my chocolate!"

"Ah...I'm sorry, I can't."

With a heavy sigh, he made his way to his third period class. Reds and pinks crossed his path wherever he went, giggles of lovestruck teenagers heavy in the air. Really, when had he become so popular? Five offers and five rejections. Each girl eager to hand him her chocolates, only to be left disappointed. He felt bad; terrible, even. But—

He awaited chocolates from a special girl.

He smiles, looking out the window. His world was bright, the air crisp and refreshing on that cold February day. Most times he looks back to those 17 months with dread. But sometimes, he looks back with appreciation — appreciation for the lesson he learned. He didn't want a normal life after all. Not having the power to protect others, to see a world beyond his own. Not being able to see her — to touch her soft skin, to bury his nose in her hair, to smell her warm lavender sce-

"Earth to Ichigo! Stop daydreaming about my beautiful Kuchiki-san!"

"I'm not," he growled, "And when did she become _yours_, Keigo?"

"When she gave me this!"

A box, wrapped in gold paper and a red ribbon, was handed to Ichigo. Keigo smiled, and Ichigo scowled deeper. _Why haven't I gotten anything yet?_

"Don't worry, Kurosaki. It's just a giri choco."

"How dare you Ishida!" Keigo gasped, "Kuchiki-san came all the way to school just to hand me this!"

"Rukia was here?"

"Yes, Kurosaki, and no, Asano, she handed that box to all her male friends. I got one, Chad got one, and Kojima got one."

Ichigo couldn't help but slightly panic, feeling foolish for doing so. And as Keigo cried on the floor next to his desk, he wondered — _will I get a giri choco too?_ They had history together — they'd lived, fought, and nearly died — together. She'd seen every layer of him; everything he hid behind his tough exterior all these years. Surely he deserved more than a giri choco. _Or maybe I'm just an arrogant bastard...like Keigo._

* * *

><p>The bell rang, signaling the end of the day. Ichigo made his way to his getabako, annoyed (and even more panicky) that he hadn't received anything from Rukia, much less heard from her. He opened his getabako, his scowl deeper than ever, until he caught sight of a small, folded note rested on top of his shoes.<p>

To: Baka Ichigo, it read.

"Huh? A riddle?"

_Chogoco latote chtheoc olatroofe._

An animated bar of chocolate smiled back at Ichigo from the bottom of the note, and he knew all too well who's drawing it was. Reading between the word "chocolate", he deciphered the riddle — _Go to the roof._

Ichigo nearly ran to the roof, a smile plastered on his face. His heartbeat steadily rose; whether from the running or excitement, he didn't know. And he didn't care; he just wanted to see her.

(Though he'd never admit it out loud)

Arriving at the entrance to the roof, he eased his breathing — as if to not give away his rush to get there quickly. He clutched the handle of the door, pulling it slowly and bracing the cold.

"So you came," Rukia smiled.

The sun was slowly beginning to set, warming Rukia's pale skin with its orange hue. She stood, her back against the railing. Making his way towards her he took off his charcoal colored scarf, wrapping it around her.

"How long have you been here? You look like you're freezing."

"None of your business! Besides, the cold doesn't bother me."

Her body shook ever so slightly, her nose a shade of pink. She let herself melt into the warmth of his scarf, happy to finally see him — to have him near. She reached behind her, picking up a box that lay on the floor.

"Kurosaki-kun," Rukia said, her voice taking on an overly sweet tone, "Please accept my chocolate?"

"Keh," Ichigo scoffed, though immediately beginning to smile, "Guess I'll have to."

He eyed the box; red Chappy-printed wrapping paper and a golden bow. Ripping the wrapping paper, earning an angry gasp from Rukia, he opened the top to find—

"Chocolate-covered strawberries?"

"Because you're a berryhead."

He popped one into his mouth. The sweet juices from the strawberry mixed with the chocolate sent a delightful shiver down his back. _Delicious._

"Yuzu helped me make them," Rukia said, as she made her way towards the exit.

"You...made them?"

"Yes, baka. They're what you humans call _honmei_, so you better eat all of it!" she said, with rose tinted cheeks.

"Rukia... Wait."

Ichigo grabbed her wrist, turning her to face him. She glared at him, though she remained silent, letting him pull her close. Moving against his will, his arms enveloped her into his warmth. With both shock and bliss coursing through her she returned the gesture, wrapping her arms around his waist. They stood in a comfortable silence as the sky around them slowly turned purple.

Easing his grip on her his thumb and index finger moved to grab her chin, directing her face upwards. His face neared hers, a silent gasp escaping her as their lips touched. If Rukia's thought process hadn't halted, she would have cursed the cold for drying her lips — though Ichigo was all too happy to help moisten them.

Finally letting go of her lips he watched her, looking for signs of disapproval or regret. Instead, he was met with a timid smile.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Ichigo."

"Thanks, Rukia."

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>an:** I had a hard time with this chapter! Sorry if it seemed a bit rushed. I wasn't going to have them kiss for another month or two, but I liked the direction it was going so...oops :) For readers who aren't familiar with Valentine's Day in Japan: typically, only girls give chocolates to boys, and there are two types of chocolates — giri choco, which you give to your male coworkers and male friends, and honmei choco which you give to your boyfriend or crush. In return, the guys who receive honmei chocos "repay" their girlfriends on White Day (March 14) by doing something special and/or giving them nice gifts. Of course, not everyone follows this tradition, but it's interesting._

_P.S. In this series, Rukia isn't a student at Karakura High because she doesn't spend as much time as before in the World of the Living now that she's a vice-captain. Also, Ichigo is still a senior in high school because most schools in Japan have a three-term school year. Ichigo is currently in his third term. _


	4. March

_Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach._

* * *

><p><strong>March<strong>

ホワイトデー  
><em>White Day<em>

_._

_Take the 14th off. Make sure you come to my house._

He sat there in silence, his small desk lamp shining down on his orange hair. He rested his head on a stack of magazines, sighing heavily with his arms outstretched on his desk. His left cheek pressed down firmly onto the wrinkled cover of _Top Onsen Destinations in Japan_, one of the many magazines he had bought earlier that day. As he tiredly lifted his head to scan through yet another magazine, he wondered why he had assumed this would be easy – that woman herself wasn't easy. Kuchiki Rukia, the woman he unwillingly longed for. The woman who had given him those chocolate-covered strawberries and a deep, tantalizing kiss a month ago.

He had rarely seen her since then. She, being busy with her lieutenant duties, only visited when she was summoned to monitor the Hollow activities in town or to meet with Urahara. He'd managed to catch her once, fully intending on talking to her about the events of that fateful day (or at least continuing their osculation), however he froze at the sight of the raven-haired beauty. A flurry of _uhs_ and _ums_ escaped him when finally, Rukia laughed and gave him a tight hug. He cursed his nerves before hugging her back, making sure to remember her warmth and her scent because he knew he wouldn't see her again for some time.

He sent Rukia the note last week with the help of Urahara, in anticipation for the upcoming White Day. Ichigo usually wasn't into holidays, but he'd be lying if he said he wasn't excited. With all the money he saved working for Ikumi-san, he could easily take her on a small excursion, just the two of them. _Then maybe…_

Ichigo halted his thoughts, putting down the _Romantic Spots for Couples in Tokyo_ magazine that he had subconsciously picked up. _We're not even official yet!_ he scolded himself.

* * *

><p>"Are you excited to go back?"<p>

Rukia jumped, nearly crumbling the paper in her hand. Ukitake had been watching her – she'd read the note, sigh, look out toward the pond, and repeat. He was no fool; he knew a lovesick puppy when he saw one, and his lieutenant – well, he had a theory or two about her.

"U-Ukitake-taichō! Excuse my absence, I will return to the office right away!"

"No need to worry, I finished all our paperwork."

He smiled, sitting down next to Rukia. She instantly felt guilty; all afternoon she had been sitting by the garden, thinking about _him_. She wasn't purposefully neglecting her work, but she found it hard to focus when all her attention went to him and his soft lips.

"Do you like him?" Ukitake suddenly asked.

"Wha-? N-no! He's foolish and disrespectful and-"

"And he cares about you immensely. And I think anyone with eyes can see that you do too, am I right?"

As much as her pride fought to keep her from admitting the truth, her captain's gentle smile coaxed her otherwise. She could never win against him.

"You know me too well, taichō," she finally smiled, softly.

He returned the smile, facing the garden to look towards the pond.

"I wonder what Ichigo-kun is planning?"

* * *

><p>Stepping out of the Senkaimon, Rukia let out a small, white breath. Karakura town was surprisingly quiet at 6 a.m.; a big difference from the noise in her chest. She could hear her heartbeat in her ears and a tremble in her hands. When had she become so nervous about seeing Ichigo? Perhaps when she remembered the kiss they shared and what that might mean for their future. Perhaps Ichigo was inviting her back to further their relationship. Or worse yet, perhaps Ichigo was going to end it all before it could begin. No matter, she would face the day as a strong Kuchiki would – with her head held high and a firm poker face masking her anxiety.<p>

Picking up her gigai from Urahara's (but not before being bombarded with lecherous inquisitions), she made the short trip to the Kurosaki clinic. The sky was bright and blue that day; the temperature not too cold. Everything was beautiful. And Rukia couldn't help the warmth she felt as she caught a glimpse of orange exiting the front door.

"Eh? Why are you smiling like that? It's creepy."

…And there he goes, ruining it.

"Shut up, baka," she quickly wiped away what trace of happiness she showed on her face. "What did you call me here for, anyway? You should know I'm missing a whole day of paperwork because of you."

"Oh don't give me that. Ukitake-san said he's got your work covered so you have nothing to worry about."

"You're talking to my taichō behind my back! What are you planning, Kurosaki?" she seethed.

"Calm down, will you? Geez you're noisier than a newborn baby!"

They scowled at one another, glaring daggers into each other's skulls. However, Ichigo softened his stance first, moving to hold her hand.

"I'm glad you came."

"…Yeah."

They both smiled at each other, for a moment forgetting their agenda. As Rukia slowly stood on the tips of her toes, moving her face closer to his, Ichigo moved to lower his head closer to hers. Their warmth radiated off of each other, lips nearly touching when suddenly–

"RUKIA-CHAAAAAAN!"

Their greatest obstacle, Isshin Kurosaki, threw the door open to be greeted by the sight of his son and third daughter moving dangerously close to each other. With his mouth gaping open and tears pooling in his eyes, he moved towards Rukia, pushing Ichigo down and trapping her in a bear hug.

"RUKIA-CHAN! YOU'VE FINALLY DONE IT! YOU'VE TURNED HIM INTO A MAN!"

"Damn it, get off of her!"

Ichigo finally managed to pull his father off of Rukia, stomping him to the ground. However, that was not enough to remove the smile from Isshin's face, looking up at the two of them from the ground.

"You know, you two look cute together," he chuckled.

"Shupt up, old man! Go do your job!" a blushing Ichigo retorted, grabbing Rukia's hand and making a run for it.

As they nearly ran to the train station, they could hear an ecstatic Isshin yelling behind them.

"TAKE GOOD CARE OF MY IDIOT SON, RUKIA-CHAN!"

* * *

><p>An hour later, Rukia found herself on a bullet train, her legs nearly numb from the long ride. Ichigo sat next to her, occupying the aisle seat, sipping on a bottle of cold oolong tea.<p>

"Where the hell are you taking me?"

"Secret."

Rukia, though annoyed, couldn't ignore the building excitement. In the hour that she had spent on the train, she watched as the scenery changed from skyscrapers to grassy fields. The view was beautiful as they passed through mountains of trees and gardens of flowers. However the best part, she thought, was Ichigo gently holding her hand throughout the whole ride. She lightly squeezed, gaining Ichigo's attention and smiling up at him. Ichigo's heart skipped a beat at the sight of the beautiful girl beside him, and he grabbed her chin to pull her face upwards. He lowered his head and began to close his eyes and–

"Excuse me, would you like to purchase some snacks or drinks?" a woman pushing a tray asked as she passed by them.

"No!" he yelled, annoyed.

* * *

><p>"Where…are we?"<p>

They stood in front of big building, Rukia's eyes wide with wonder. A sign attached to the building read _Mother Bokujō_, and it smelled…bad.

"Come on, let's go," Ichigo pulled her in.

Rukia was skeptical; besides the smell, all she could see were small children making a ruckus. Nonetheless she entered, taking in a quick breath as she saw her surroundings.

"Wha…"

It was a big farm – Rukia could see fences with farm animals behind them, snack stands, large fields of flowers – and it was magical. Suddenly Ichigo stopped, moving aside to let Rukia see. _Rabbit and Marmot Hugging_…

"OH!"

A loud gasp and a swift pull had Ichigo stumbling behind Rukia into the pen. Countless rabbits roamed the area, hopping about and munching on grass. Rukia ran to a small white rabbit with red eyes, grabbing it and cradling it in her arms. Ichigo could not help but laugh; her eyes were sparkling as she looked back at him, smiling so wide that he nearly saw all 32 teeth. They spent some time at the rabbit pen, Rukia running to a brown rabbit, and then to a white and black spotted one. With some difficulty he finally pulled her out of the pen, moving to pet the cows, and then the piglets. Upon Rukia's pleading they made their way through the strawberry picking area, as she laughed at his scowling face the whole way.

"Here, eat my strawberry," she said, as she fed him a fresh strawberry dipped in condensed milk.

Ichigo's face was bright red as he reluctantly opened his mouth, letting her stick the fruit in. _Delicious_, he thought, taking a bite and watching Rukia lick the remaining milk from her fingers. A small pool of milk had formed on the corner of her mouth, inviting Ichigo to clean her off. He snaked his hand around her nape, gripping her firmly.

"Here…" he said, moving closer, "You missed some…"

"MOMMY, THERE'S A MAN TRYING TO KISS A LITTLE GIRL!"

"ARGH!"

* * *

><p>Another hour on the train had them right back at Karakura Station. They walked in a comfortable silence as the sun set behind them. Today was perfect, and Rukia was happy. She looked up at Ichigo, his usual scowl placed between his eyebrows, though it was softer than usual. Feeling brave, she grabbed his hand, hooking her fingers between his. He stopped, looking down at her smiling form.<p>

"Thank you for today," she said, "Though I don't know what the occasion was."

"It was White Day. I knew you loved rabbits, so…I'm repaying you for…you know."

"Valentine's Day?"

"Well, yeah," he blushed.

They watched each other in silence, Ichigo fidgeting the hand in his pocket as Rukia looked anywhere but his face. She was nervous again; reading the situation, she knew something big was about to happen. Even after the day they spent, would he still reject her? He _had_ tried to kiss her several times…or was she reading his body language wrong? _What if–_

"Hey…" he finally spoke, squeezing her hand and nearly closing the gap between them, "I…need to say something."

"O-okay."

"Look. I-uh… You know, um…"

Ichigo was blushing heavily, his breathing shallow. _Fighting a war was easier than THIS_, he thought. But it was at that moment, as he looked deep into her violent irises, that he remembered – the countless times she had come close to death, the 17 long months away from her, the despair that overtook him – he realized, from the depth of his soul, that this woman standing in front of him was everything to him. She was irritating and stubborn and stuck-up – yet he couldn't help but think how amazing, charming, and breathtaking she was.

And he kissed her, not even giving her a warning. He dove into her mouth in full force, cupping her delicate face. Her lips were warm, easily learning the rhythm of his kiss, and she grabbed his shirt by the stomach to pull herself into him.

"I love you," a breathless Ichigo declared, reluctantly breaking the kiss.

Rukia lost herself in his strong eyes – the eyes that she loved. Really, she loved everything about him. She loved the good and she loved the bad. She loved it when they bickered and when they got along. She loved his family, his friends, his life. And while she was scared – terrified, even – of their future, for once in her life she decided to break the rules and follow her heart instead.

"And I've always loved you."

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>an:** Not 100% satisfied with this but I hope you guys enjoyed it. I've never been to Mother Bokujō but it _is_ a real place! I figured an unconventional White Day gift would suit this unconventional couple. Anywho, so sorry about my mini hiatus. The last two weeks of my semester were absolutely hellish. I spent most of my free time at the library with a bottle of 5 Hour Energy in one hand and a textbook in the other, and thankfully I passed with good grades :) A little announcement, though: towards the 2nd~3rd week in January, I will be going away to San Francisco to see my cousin and her hubby (and their new puppy!), then fly straight to Japan to spend time with my family. So I'll try my best to get another chapter out before I go. Otherwise, thank you guys so much for the reviews, favorites, and alerts! And if I don't get to speak to you all again, have a safe and happy New Year and let's all make the upcoming year 'a good year' ;) Love you all._


	5. April

_Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach._

* * *

><p>April<p>

花見  
>Hanami<p>

.

It was an unusually quiet afternoon. Spring had finally arrived, and with it came a sort of calm and contentment. Welcoming the long awaited warmth, Ichigo laid on his bed, one leg propped over the other. With his window slightly opened he could feel the gentle whisper of the breeze traveling into his room, ruffling his hair before making its way out again. A soft rustling awoke Ichigo from his oncoming slumber, a scowl appearing between his eyes before he peeked over the edge of his bed.

Rukia sat on the floor with her back against his bed, looking down at a piece of paper as she munched on a kasutera. Next to her was a cup of steaming green tea, seemingly untouched due to its heat. Ichigo moved closer to her soundlessly, his hand making its way to her hair and tangling his fingers within it.

"I thought you were sleeping?"

"I was getting there, until you woke me up."

He let his fingers move on their accord, traveling from her hair to her nape. It felt so natural, so normal to be touching her—to hold her hand, to lay next to her, to run his fingers through her hair. In the short month that they'd been together, he had learned all the sensual details about Rukia that he hadn't known before; all, except things overly intimate and hidden from his eyes. He'd surprised himself with how daring he can be towards her, and her towards him—easily pulling each other in for a heated kiss during an argument or letting a simple pillow fight turn into a passionate wrestling match. Nothing was uncomfortable, or weird, or forced. It was all so right.

"—hanami."

"What?"

"Fool, were you not listening to me? I said I wanna go on a hanami."

Rukia faced the paper towards Ichigo, showing an elaborately decorated advertisement of the sakura festival at Ueno Park. The sakura trees were in full bloom, and with the nice weather they'd been getting recently, it was the perfect time for a hanami. Rukia's eyes sparkled in anticipation, her mind already working on the food and drinks she'd prepare for the event. She wanted to spend some time alone with Ichigo, and his thoughts weren't far off from hers.

"Fine," he smiled

* * *

><p>It was a sight to remember. Soft pinks and greens permeated every stretch of the park, causing a beautiful visual frenzy. People of all ages and gender, all sizes and shapes admired the sakura trees, many sitting down for their hanami or simply walking through the park. Ichigo, holding a basket of food in one hand, looked down at the petite woman next to him, smiling at the glimmer of excitement showing through her enlarged eyes. She had grabbed his free hand swiftly, pulling him to an open area under a big sakura tree.<p>

"Oi, calm down, will you?"

"I'm hungry! And this tree is too beautiful to waste another minute of it," Rukia snapped back, rushing to spread a picnic blanket on the grass.

"Hey," Ichigo pulled her to face him, "We have all day to spend together, for once. Don't worry."

Aside from Rukia's frequent unavailability, her visits to the Living World consisted of even more visits from Isshin or their friends, and Ichigo's presence at Soul Society meant the silent, watchful eyes of Byakuya or one of his underlings watching their every move. Though Byakuya has not yet been informed of their relationship and it has been kept a strict secret from all of the Gotei 13—aside from Ukitake-taichō, whom Rukia confided in—he somehow knew to keep an eye on the human.

"Okay," she smiled, spreading the blanket in a calmer manner.

Sitting down, they opened the basket. Containers of potato salad, sandwiches, riceballs, and sliced fruits were set out, along with a large bottle of oolong tea. Both Ichigo and Rukia looked at the scenery in front and above them, smiling at each other before opening the food.

It was peaceful, even with all the people surrounding them. The sweet scent of sakura flooded their senses, petals dancing gently in the breeze like rain. Ichigo grabbed a piece of sliced cantaloupe, feeding it to Rukia. It was romantic, yet casual and relaxed. Just how they liked it.

"OI!"

A sudden loud, masculine voice awoke Ichigo and Rukia from their trance. Looking around them, they spotted no one familiar. However, another "oi!" and the sight of red walking towards them meant only one thing—

"Renji!"

And Ikkaku, Yumichika, Rangiku, Hisagi, Kira, even Kenpachi, Yachiru, Kyōraku, and Nanao, walked towards them in bursting strides.

"What the hell are you all doing here!" Ichigo stood up in defense.

"Saw the flyer and decided to check it out."

"The flyer?"

_Oh no…_ Rukia began to sweat, remembering leaving the flyer for the sakura festival in her office. Renji, most likely hanging out in her office during her absence, must have been snooping around.

"It was on Rukia's desk. Thought I'd bring as many people as possible for a hanami! I see you've started without us though, ya jerk."

* * *

><p>An hour and two bottles of sake later, Ichigo was on the verge of pulling out his hair. All of the shinigamis—save Kyōraku and Kenpachi, the mature drinkers, and Nanao who had refused to drink—were slurring their words and stumbling over each other. Even Rukia, to Ichigo's great surprise, seemed to be enjoying herself, if her pink-stained cheeks and exaggerated laughter meant anything. Presently, she sat between Renji and Rangiku, laughing at Ikkaku's impression of Hitsugaya-taichō. A visible vein immediately popped on Ichigo's forehead at the sight of Rukia nearly leaning onto Renji, breathing hard from her laughter.<p>

"I apologize for ruining your date, Kurosaki-san," Nanao spoke, sitting down next to Ichigo.

"Date? We weren't on a date. And you shouldn't apologize, I know it wasn't your fault."

"Well, whatever the circumstance, I apologize of their behalf. I also apologize for my captain spiking Kuchiki-fukutaichō's drink."

"What!"

* * *

><p>"Look, Ichigooo…so many stars!"<p>

Rukia pointed to the sky, stretching her body as if she were trying to touch the stars. Ichigo maneuvered his arms to keep her on his back, hissing as they began to go numb. They were near his house now, and Ichigo couldn't be more relieved. Their hanami had ended up turning into an alcohol-fueled brawl, with Kenpachi picking fights left and right, Ikkaku and Renji only adding to the problem.

"Baka, stay still or I'll drop you!"

Ichigo entered his dark, quiet house, not surprised since it was past midnight. Dropping off the basket in the kitchen, he made his way to his room.

"Drop me, then," Rukia laughed, and Ichigo let her fall on his bed.

He laid down next to her and sighed, his hands resting behind his head. He was exhausted, a pang of disappointment coursing through him as well. He had been looking forward to time alone with Rukia—no, he was ecstatic; yet as usual, it was ruined. He wasn't mad at his friends, after all they didn't know he and Rukia were a couple now.

He stared at his ceiling, lost in his thoughts, until he felt Rukia's hands grabbed his face.

"Rukia, what are y—"

Her lips touched his, fiery and restless. Her tongue entered his mouth, moving together in a feverish dance before leaving his mouth and down his neck. Ichigo was left speechless as Rukia sat on top of him, her hands working to undo his jeans. He gasped as her hand made its way into his underwear, not bothering to take it off, and grabbing him.

"R-Rukia, stop—"

"Oh, shut up," she slurred, "Your friend is saying otherwise."

She stroked him; although sloppily, he still found himself growing harder. It was the alcohol, he knew, that was motivating her, but he was surprised and aroused with her behavior. As his body began relaxing, however—she stopped.

"Rukia?"

He looked up to find her on his lap, unmoving. She let out a soft snore, and he knew he'd be taking a cold shower tonight.

"Damn it, Rukia."

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>an:** Who invited Ken-chan and Kyōraku, anyway? Probably themselves, lol. As you've noticed, this is where this fic turns M rated. Not every chapter will have sexual activity in it, though! Thanks for all the reviews, favorites, and alerts :) A special thanks to **Rukia's Reflection**, who not only reviewed several chapters of this fic, but even a non-ichiruki fic that I recently posted!_


	6. May

May

ゴールデンウィーク  
>Golden Week<p>

.

"Finally."

He breathed heavily as he closed the door behind him. Shaking his feet out of his shoes—not bothering to place them neatly by the door—Ichigo made his way to his room. He was exhausted and sweaty, and the fan in his room did little to alleviate his troubles. Peeling away his shirt and jeans, he decided upon a cold shower to cool himself down.

Golden week had finally arrived, and it did so painfully slowly. Ikumi-san had been working him overtime to make up for his lack of attendance, and it was days like these that made him wish being a shinigami was his full-time job. At least fighting for a purpose didn't feel like a chore; at least it was a lot more fun than his mundane part-time job. At least he got to work alongside Rukia.

Rukia.

Even as the water cooled his skin, the thoughts of Rukia did anything but calm him down as his nether region began to react. Apparently, Rukia hadn't remembered anything after the hanami and they hadn't been intimate since. But Ichigo found it hard to keep his thoughts at bay whenever he was alone. He'd be lying if he said he didn't want to tread deeper into the world of passion and desire. He wanted her to touch him more. He wanted her to learn his body, to study his landscape and all his sensitive places. And he, too, wanted to explore her; to touch her, taste her, and please her.

"Ugh…I'm a pervert."

* * *

><p>"Ugh…I'm a mess."<p>

Rukia threw the silk kimono onto the pile of ever growing kimonos and obis. She stood in front of her long mirror in her nagajuban, staring at her appearance. Her hands moved from her face to her chest to her stomach, straightening out the invisible wrinkles on the fabric. She began to silently criticize herself, from her boyish hair to her small breasts. Ichigo had been acting funny the past few times she saw him, and—although she's "dead"—she was still a girl and she still had feelings. So it was only natural, she'd finally accepted, that she believe the fault lied with her.

She sighed, picking up the next kimono from her closet. Light lavender chrysanthemum patterns adorned a pale yellow background, giving her a gentle image. Matching it with a gold obi and red obijime, she decided that this look will do. She called in the servants, who helped dress her, and she styled her hair with soft waves and added a light pink tint to her lips. She sighed again; she felt ridiculous.

"Rukia?"

She nearly lost her balance when she turned around to see Ichigo by the entrance.

"I-Ichigo! What are you doing here?"

"I-uh…wanted to see you. It's Golden Week so I have some time off. Hey, why do you look so nice?"

She instantly felt her cheeks burn, realizing Ichigo had never seen her dressed up like so.

"I'm…going to have tea with Nii-sama."

* * *

><p>"Kurosaki Ichigo."<p>

"Hey, Byakuya."

Rukia could almost cut the tension with a knife. She didn't blame her brother, though, (not that she ever did, with anything) because it was supposed to be a date between just the two of them. If she had squinted enough, she might have been able to see the slightest enlargement of his eyes at the sight of the young human.

"Nii-sama, it is 'Golden Week' in the World of the Living," she began, trying to lighten the atmosphere, "so he has decided to visit Soul Society."

They remained silent for some time, Rukia giving Ichigo a warning squeeze as he and Byakuya eyed each other. He'd promised Rukia, after she bribed him with several kisses, that not only would he join her and Byakuya for tea, but that he'd behave as well. And for better or worse, he loved the woman standing next to him (pinching him harder with every passing second), so he sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Sorry to barge in on your tea time like this. Like Rukia said, I have some time off so I thought I'd visit."

"Hm…" Byakuya grunted, "That's acceptable."

* * *

><p>Ichigo's legs were beginning to go numb.<p>

He sat next to Rukia and across from Byakuya, in one of the many fancy rooms at the Kuchiki mansion. He had to admit, it was a very nice room; the tatami on the floor looked to be of top quality, and the paintings and scrolls on the walls seemed to be ancient masterpieces. Even the yunomi, from which he currently sipped his tea, looked expensive.

Nothing helped to ease his discomfort, however—not even Rukia's presence next to him. She remained stoic and quiet, as did Byakuya, although he did catch the noble glare at him ever so often. There was no doubt in Ichigo's mind now that Byakuya was catching on to he and Rukia's relationship.

"This tea is delicious, Nii-sama," Rukia suddenly chimed in.

"Indeed. So, Kurosaki Ichigo. How have you been fairing with your substitute shinigami work?"

"It's been good; not too many activities lately. Rukia's been a lot of help though, when I'm busy with school and my part-time job."

He looked down at the small woman next to him, and for the first time since they entered the room, she looked back at him. Her eyes were soft, as a genuine smile graced her face. Ichigo couldn't blame her for her behavior—she was probably nervous under Byakuya's piercing gaze.

"While it is noble of you to help others, Rukia," Byakuya cut in, "you should be focusing on your lieutenant duties here."

Ripping her gaze away from Ichigo, Rukia offered a soft apology before lowering her head. Ichigo knew she hated disappointing her brother, but he hated seeing her bow down to him. And so, it shouldn't have come as a surprise to Rukia when Ichigo began to revert back to his usual manners.

"I think Rukia's handling herself well, considering she's still fairly new to this whole lieutenant deal."

"That should not be of surprise, Kurosaki. As a Kuchiki, it is her duty to excel in all of her responsibilities."

"I have to disagree, Byakuya. I think Rukia is doing great because she wants to, not because of her family name."

"You would not know anything about this, since you are not of noble decent."

By now, Rukia could hear her heart beating in her ears. She looked at her brother, whose expression was calm and serene as always, and then at Ichigo, whose body had become tense and angry. While she appreciated Ichigo's desire to stand up for her, now was certainly not the time. Especially when—

"Actually I would know because I'm dating her!"

—emotions were high and there could easily be a slip of the tongue.

Silence. And then…

"I am going to kill you, Kurosaki Ichigo."

* * *

><p>"How'd it go?"<p>

Rukia sighed, entering her barracks. She had sent Ichigo there while she stayed at the mansion to try to talk with Byakuya. It hadn't been easy—in fact, it may have been the most stressful, exhausting 40 minutes of her life. Her brother was shocked, as any brother would be, but hadn't killed Ichigo yet, which was a great relief.

She closed her shoji slowly, walking toward Ichigo. He sat on her futon, folded out neatly by one of her servants. She knelt down beside him, sighing once again as she sent him a punch across his face.

"What the hell—"

"That was for opening your big mouth! Do you have any idea what I had to deal with the past 40 minutes! You're lucky to still be in Soul Society, let alone alive!"

She huffed and she puffed, her fist still curled into a ball prepared for another punch. Ichigo scowled, rubbing his cheek as he composed himself once again.

"Rukia, he was gonna find out sooner or later."

He gently grabbed her fist, probing her to uncurl it and intertwine her fingers with his. His thumb caressed the back of her hand, soothing her anger. Rukia looked at him, worry evident in her gaze, as her free hand touched his cheek. She kissed him with slight force, letting her teeth graze over his lips as a small warning that next time she won't be so nice.

"Ichigo, can I ask you something?

He nodded, trying to steal another kiss from her, but she pulled away.

"Why have you been acting funny?"

He froze in place, eyes widening as the thoughts of that night flooded his thoughts once more. He was the one to pull back now, as a rosy tint appeared on his face. He didn't want to mention it, for fear of receiving a beating. But she looked so worried, so concerned.

"Well, uh… Remember last month, when we went on a hanami and everyone from Soul Society came?"

"Yes."

"And remember how they brought sake?"

"Yes, Ichigo, what's your point?"

"Um, well, you got really drunk that day and when we finally got home…you, uh…how should I say this…"

"Wait, that's what has been bothering you?"

"…huh?"

"I wasn't _that_ drunk, Ichigo. I remember what happened."

"What! You violated me on purpose?"

"Hey, I didn't violate you! I was feeling good, so I thought I'd make a move since I knew you never would, you pansy."

Ichigo was stunned into silence. He thought, because Rukia never asked about it, that she had no recollection of the events of that night. _That…devil! Madwoman!_ She was going to drive him crazy; he knew it already.

Rukia stood, making her way to her vanity table to remove her make up, but Ichigo quickly pulled her back onto the futon.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"To remove this annoying make up."

"Why? You look…beautiful."

Before Rukia could blush, Ichigo had kissed her to hide his own embarrassment. She appreciated his compliment, and as soon as he pulled away she showed her gratitude with a trail of kisses down his neck. Just as Ichigo's shaky hands made their way to her bottom—

"Kurosaki Ichigo, if you plan on spending the night, I have prepared a futon for you in the guestroom. I suggest you retire for the night…now."

The looming shadow showing through the other side of the shoji and the unbearably angry reiatsu were enough to stop Ichigo's hands in their tracks.

.

* * *

><p><strong><em>an:_** SO sorry for the long hiatus! I've been really busy with work and school, and this semester I'm actually trying to get straight A's so...lame excuse, I know. But the good news is, my hard work has been paying off and I'm doing really great so far :) Regarding the last chapter, I guess you guys liked it since it earned me more reviews, favs, and alerts than the previous chapters! I guess you guys are into naughty things, eh? ;) This chapter didn't have any "action", but I thought it was important for Nii-sama to find out eventually. I don't think I'm done with him just yet because I could see Nii-sama being a bit more dramatic about it. Also, I apologize if the characters are OOC. Not only did I write most of this late at night between studying a couple weeks ago, but I'm not sure how a sexual relationship would go btwn Ichigo and Rukia just yet. What I do know is that I'd like for Rukia to wear the pants in the relationship—I mean, Ichigo's dense and inexperienced so who better to lead the way?

I don't know when I'll be able to update again, but I only have a little over a month of school left so if you guys don't hear from me for a while, please be patient and know that once summer vacation comes I'll be cranking out chapters left and right!


	7. June

June

ビーチ  
>Beach<p>

.

"Fuck…so hot."

The young boy adjusted the bags under his arms as the sand beneath his toes prickled his skin with heat. The sun shone with all its glory in the early afternoon sky, the forecast calling for a hot day ahead. Ichigo let out a huff, shuffling to keep himself from dropping the bag of beach towels and floaties as his other hand worked to pull the ice box against the friction of the sand.

"Faster, onii-chan! We need a good spot!" Yuzu called out as she, her twin, and Rukia ran past him.

"Oh calm down, it's still pretty empty!" he yelled back in retort.

"Still, you better hurry, because THE LOSER STAYS BACK AND GUARDS OUR STUFF WHILE I GO PLAY IN THE WATER WITH MY LOVELY DAUGHTERS!" Isshin shouted as he ran past Ichigo, carrying an armful of food.

With an irritated glare set on his face, Ichigo continued to slowly make his way toward his less-than-sympathetic companions. He knew he shouldn't have let his father choose a destination for the Kurosaki family outing—Ichigo wasn't a big fan of the beach, and with the temperature going up to the 90s he would've preferred to hang out in a walk-in refrigerator.

Finally making it to their designated spot, Ichigo let out a satisfied sigh as he let the bags fall onto the sand. Looking out into the water, he saw that his sisters and Rukia had teamed up and were attacking his father with an onslaught of splashing water. He couldn't help the smirk that formed on his face at the sight, and decided that, for now, he didn't mind staying back and watching the action.

Besides, watching Rukia in her cute little getup will keep him entertained.

Rukia wore a frilly bikini top without straps ("They call it a 'bandeau' top," she had told him excitedly) with matching frilly bikini bottoms in a dusty magenta color. _It hugs her frame nicely_, Ichigo thought, while fighting to keep himself from getting too excited. He watched as she stretched her lean torso each time she scooped up some ocean water and launched it at his father, her inky black hair creating a nice contrast with the white sea foam. Rukia was laughing so loudly along with his family that Ichigo was sure he'd be able to hear her from miles away. He was happy to see her relaxed and enjoying herself for once, a luxury she wasn't often awarded.

"Ichigo!" he heard Rukia yell suddenly, as she made her way over to him, "Blow that Chappy floatie for me."

"Huh…this? Why?"

"Because! B-because…I can't swim."

"Wha-since when?"

"Since birth, baka! Now hurry, I want to go far out into the ocean!"

"Alright," Ichigo said, blowing into the floatie, "I'll come with you."

* * *

><p>Rukia held onto the floatie, half of her body dipped into the water, while Ichigo pushed her from behind. His height came in handy, as even though Rukia could no longer reach the ocean floor, he was able to plant his feet firmly on the seabed.<p>

"So…you can't swim, huh?"

"No, I can't," Rukia answered, eyeing him warily, "Don't get any funny ide-"

Before she could finish, Ichigo pulled the Chappy floatie away from her. He held onto her waist to keep her from drowning, which, unfortunately for him, she did not notice as she began frantically flailing her arms. She gasped for air as if she was choking on invisible seawater, and finally calmed down when she caught Ichigo around his neck and torso with her arms and legs.

"You moron! Why would you do that!"

"Sorry," he laughed, "I couldn't help myself."

"Help yourself to this, jackass."

With a swift punch to his cheek, Rukia worked to detach herself from Ichigo, but not before he tightened his grip on her waist.

"Okay, okay," he chuckled, holding her closer, "I'm sorry, I won't do that anymore, I promise."

"Hmph."

The petite woman turned away from him with her nose high in the air, but kept her grip tightly around his neck. Ichigo couldn't help but notice how cute she looked, and the proximity of their closeness. This was a pleasant and new occurrence, as he has rarely seen such a helpless side of Rukia. She was—and still is, even in this circumstance—a very strong woman who usually refused his help. He liked that he could be her lifeline of sorts, for once.

Their bodies swayed with the mellow tide, the water caressing their salty skin. He ran his fingers along the hem of her bandeau, relishing in the feel of both the heat from her skin and the coolness of the water.

"You look cute in this bikini."

"It's a 'bandeau'."

"Yeah, whatever," he dismissed, trailing kisses down her neck to her collarbone.

Rukia let out a hushed moan as she grabbed Ichigo's hair to pull his face up to her level. She kissed him softly, starting on one end of his mouth and moving to the other. She moved up to his nose, then his eyes—giving each a quick peck—then back to his lips. Ichigo devoured her, working his rough lips over her soft ones. Soon his right hand travelled up to her breast, while the other held her buttocks. He touched her gently and slowly—whether for fear of hurting her or out of nervousness, he wasn't sure. Rukia's elevated breathing and slight shivers encouraged him, however, to continue, his right hand moving down to meet his left. Feeling rather daring, he let his fingers slip under her bikini bottoms, slowly inching toward her crevice. He felt the beginnings of her soft hair as Rukia pressed her body closer to his, and—

"MY BOY! DON'T LET THE WATER CARRY AWAY YOUR POTENTIAL CHILDREN!"

_Ah… Fuck._

* * *

><p>Ichigo bit into his slice of watermelon, letting it cool his dry throat. The temperature had gone down to a comfortable warmth, however he was still heated from beating and yelling at his idiot father. He let out a frustrated groan<em>. I was <em>so_ close!_

"Ichigo."

Rukia sat next to him with her own slice of watermelon. She watched him with upturned lips and understanding in her eyes.

"Calm down. It'll happen when the time is right."

"I'm not _that_ bothered. It's just…my dad is an idiot."

"Your father is not an idiot," she chuckled, "He's funny, albeit inappropriate."

Ichigo huffed. Rukia's laughter was evil; it made him want to change his mind about his father.

"Anyway," she continued, resting her head on his shoulder, "It'll be special. I promise."

"Tch," with his cheeks gradually turning pink he countered, "that's my line."

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>an:**_ Alright, I'm gonna stop making promises because I obviously suck at keeping them. Sorry, guys! I experienced a bit of writer's block, and have been busy with work and summer class, so that has been my life for the past month or so. Evidently, work is where I get most of my writing done so I should've had this chapter out ages ago, considering the amount of time I spend there...

But, yay! I love me some Isshin + Rukia family bonding time, no matter how minor! Also, how intense has the recent chapters of Bleach been? I LOVE IT.

P.S. Rukia's last words are foreshadowing...!


	8. July

July

一護の誕生日  
>Ichigo's Birthday<p>

.

"So… Kuchiki-san. How do you intend to 'liven up the place'?"

"Don't worry, I've called in Nii-sama's reinforcements!"

"Re…reinforcements?"

* * *

><p>"Oi, Rukia."<p>

"Hmm?"

"Where the hell are you taking me!"

With a handkerchief wrapped around his head and over his eyes, Ichigo had no choice but to move every which way Rukia lead him. She had approached him that late afternoon with a request to take him out and that it was a surprise. Now, Ichigo wasn't dumb—he knew that her surprise had to do with his birthday. However, try as he might, Rukia forced herself onto him and secured the handkerchief tightly on his head.

"Rukia… I think you tied it too tight. I can feel my head pulsating."

"Punishment for being difficult. I double-knotted it for good measure."

"Ugh…"

From the soft breeze and the occasional chirping birds, he figured he must still be outside. They must have been walking for 10 minutes by now and he hadn't heard too many cars pass by, so they must still be in the neighborhood somewhere.

"It's just around the corner!"

Rukia sounded so excited that he really couldn't be mad. And judging by the speed and force with which she was pulling him, she must be really eager to show him whatever it is that she prepared. He was just glad that she was able to take the day off to spend it with him. Really, he didn't need an extravagant party or gift. He just wanted to be with Rukia. _Ugh, I'm a cheesy bastard._

"We're here! Watch your step."

He heard Rukia open a door—a sliding door, judging by the sound—and stepped in. They continued to walk further inside, all outside sounds ceasing and silence taking over.

"Now, we're gonna have to go down a ladder—"

"Ladder! Where the hell—"

"Shut up and just follow me. Here, put your foot here and keep going down."

Now he was suspicious. Sliding door? Ladder? Ichigo carefully made his way down. He felt the gritty floor make contact with his foot as soon as he landed on the ground, and heard Rukia let out a huff as she did the same. Soon enough he felt her trying to reach the back of the handkerchief, most likely balancing on the tips of her toes. He smiled and knelt down to make it easier.

"Now…" he could hear the smile in her voice, "Surprise!"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, ICHIGO!"

Hearing all the commotion as the handkerchief slipped off of his head, his eyes widened at the sudden sight of all of his friends. His father and the twins, the friends he saw everyday—Ishida, Chad, Inoue, Tatsuki, and even Keigo and Mizuiro, and almost everyone he had come in contact with in Soul Society; Renji, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Matsumoto-san, Hisagi-san, Toushirou, Ukitake-san, Kyōraku-san, Nanao-san, Byakuya, Hanatarō, and even Ganju. All of the Vizards were also present, as well as Urahara-san, Yoruichi-san, Tessai-san, Ururu, and Jinta. After the initial shock, Ichigo was able to focus on his surroundings and realized, finally, that this was the training ground underneath Urahara Shōten, only it was decorated with streamers, balloons, and table after table of food.

With eyes still wide, Ichigo slowly turned away from his smiling friends and to Rukia, who stood next to him with a big grin.

"I had Nii-sama send some help with the food and decorations. Oh, and we didn't invite Zaraki-taichō because Yoruichi-san said it'd be a bad idea and she didn't want to have to rebuild the training ground. We figured you'd appreciate that, too."

Ichigo was speechless. He had to admit, the place looked amazing. The training ground was big, and he couldn't fathom what it must have taken to decorate it so well. The primary colors used were orange and purple, but balloons of all colors covered the ground. The food consisted of everything from sushi and inari to beef asparagus rolls and tempura. Of course, there was a fairly big cake and enough alcohol to incapacitate all of Soul Society.

All Ichigo could do was hug Rukia, amongst the _aww_s and _woo_s.

"You didn't have to do all this," he spoke into her ear.

"You're welcome, baka," she smiled.

* * *

><p>Despite Rukia's efforts to keep it a classy party—Nii-sama was among the guests, after all—most of the guests had gotten drunk and almost destroyed the training ground several times, to no one's surprise. Despite all that, Rukia had enjoyed herself and she knew Ichigo had, too. The usually uptight teen even seemed to be slightly intoxicated himself, red-faced and slightly dragging his feet as they walked home. Isshin had left the party earlier to take an exhausted Yuzu and Karin home, so Rukia had to fight to keep Ichigo steady and quiet upon entering the house. After tripping over several stairs, the twosome finally made it to his room.<p>

Pushing Ichigo in, Rukia closed the door as quietly as possible before turning around and nearly colliding with his broad chest. He hugged her, squeezing tightly around her shoulders, and whispered another "_thank you_."

"We're not done yet," Rukia replied with a devilish grin.

Before Ichigo could even unwrap his arms from Rukia, she had pushed him onto his bed with a heavy _thump_. She remained standing, however, as her hands moved across her light blue blouse to the top button. With only the moon providing adequate lighting in the room, Rukia removed her buttons one by one, gauging Ichigo's reaction by his bulging eyes and opened (and nearly drooling) mouth. As soon as she exposed her black-laced bra, she moved onto her white capri jeans, sliding them down her slim legs to show her matching black-laced underwear.

"Wha—"

"Shh…"

She silenced him with a kiss, as she straddled his half-laying form and slid her hands underneath his shirt. She drew circles on his abdomen with her thumbs, encouraging him to participate. And he did, when he let his hands roam her arms, up and down. They stopped at her neck, curling into her nape and tilting her head to deepen their kiss.

Ichigo's mouth tasted of beer and strawberries, but his neck tasted of salt. Rukia kissed his pulse and his Adam's apple, then moved down to his collarbones, nipping and sucking. Her hands were impatient as she pulled his shirt over his head, and she helped him remove her bra and underwear. He stopped then, and observed her. She was beautiful bathed in the moonlight. Her skin was smooth and silky, her rosy nipples the only prominent colors on her otherwise pale skin.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked.

"I should be asking _you_ that," she laughed.

Ichigo twisted them around so that she was underneath him. He was quick to strip himself of his remaining clothing, joining her stark naked on his bed. His mouth explored her, travelling down from her lips to her neck to her breasts. She tasted sweet and salty—better than he could've ever imagined. The rapid rise and fall of her chest encouraged him to travel lower, his hands moving below her waist as he kissed her stomach. She squirmed, feeling his fingers work on her. His thumb drew circular patterns against her bud and Rukia didn't even have time to wonder how such an inexperienced boy can be this talented before his mouth descended on her. His lips kissed and sucked on her, his tongue also joining in on the fun, and soon enough Rukia was struggling to keep her voice down. Ichigo came back up to her face and covered her mouth with his, further turning her on with her own taste.

When she felt his tip against her, Rukia eagerly grabbed him and guided him into her. He groaned with each push until he was all the way in. Ichigo stayed still to let Rukia adjust to his size, and only began moving when she pulled him down and whispered a soft "_okay_." He started slowly and carefully, but very quickly lost control. He pounded into her, struggling to keep his breathing calm. Rukia's hand roamed his sweat covered back, trying hard to hold onto him. She felt herself reaching her limit—due to his earlier ministrations—and came with a ragged moan. Ichigo wasn't fairing any better, as he felt a surge of electricity reach his groin, and he let out a throaty groan as he finished inside of her.

* * *

><p>"Stop staring, fool."<p>

He faced Rukia, who lay next to him panting. Her skin was coated with a thin sheen of sweat and her short hair clung to her neck, but she looked as gorgeous as ever.

"Can't help it, midget."

"Looks like someone enjoyed himself," she turned to him and smirked.

"W-whatever." He blushed, "You did, too."

"I did." Rukia said, as she snuggled into him, "Happy birthday, Ichigo."

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>an:**_ *blush*

P.S. Happy 4th of July!


	9. August

August

お祭り  
>Omatsuri<p>

.

"Hurry up, Ichigo! Everyone's waiting!"

"Alright alright. Geez, don't you ever get tired of hearing your own voice?"

Ichigo lazily made his way downstairs, pulling a plain white t-shirt over his head. After an entire day of working at Ikumi-san's place, he was in no hurry to rush to the omatsuri. After all, it wasn't like he was getting ready to go on a date with just Rukia…like he had hoped.

"Don't you ever get tired of being a fool?"

Ichigo was met with Rukia's smug grin at the bottom of the stairs. He wanted to spit another insult at her, but he lost his train of thought the moment his eyes took in her appearance—Rukia was dressed in the yukata that she had spent the whole day shopping for with Yuzu. It was coral, with pink, white, and yellow sakura patterns along the bottom and sleeves. Paired with a simple sakura hairclip in her hair, she looked stunning. Though Ichigo would never admit it, he thought Rukia looked beautiful in anything. He especially liked how she looked in his t-shirts with only her underwear on, after they—

"Earth to Ichigo! We're leaving now."

Clearing his throat awkwardly to derail his mind from the direction it took, Ichigo placed his hand on the small of Rukia's back to lead her to the door. They almost yelled a quick goodbye but stopped themselves when they remembered that Isshin and the twins were already at the omatsuri. Ichigo could already foresee his father causing trouble, and heaved an irritated sigh in his head.

He let out an actual sigh, however, as soon as he opened the door and was met with eight faces.

"Yo, Ichigo!" Ikkaku, donned in a moss green yukata with his sleeves rolled up, greeted him. "Yer lookin' idiotic as ever!"

"Yeah man, close your mouth. You look like a fish out of water!" Renji laughed, the dark gray material of his yukata moving with the vibrations of his laugh.

"Shut up, you baboons. Let's go, we're missing all the fun!" Matsumoto began walking, her light pink floral yukata fluttering behind her.

Ikkaku and Renji, pouting, followed after her in silence. The rest—Yumichika, Tōshirō, Ishida, Orihime, and Chad, all wearing their own yukatas—followed as well, after greeting Ichigo and Rukia with a smile, a nod, or a grunt. Rukia looked up at Ichigo, eyes sparkling with excitement, before pulling his arm to follow them.

"Am I the only one _not_ wearing a yukata?"

* * *

><p>The streets that were designated for the omatsuri were bustling with people. The lanterns hanging above the crowd illuminated the various vendors on the sidewalks, from food vendors selling takoyaki and yakitori to game vendors offering kingyo-sukui. The group headed from one vendor to another, buying and sharing plates of food while occasionally stopping for games. To no one's surprise, Ikkaku and Renji repeatedly tested their manhood by battling in several games, getting Ichigo involved each time. They eventually ran into Isshin and the twins, Yuzu enjoying a chocolate covered banana on a stick while Karin and Isshin tested their luck at a raffle.<p>

"Son! Third daughter!"

Isshin, after a failed attempt at hugging Ichigo, moved onto Rukia who was caught in his arms much like a fly caught in a venus flytrap. His biceps squeezed her face into his chest, his stubbly chin rubbing her crown.

"O-Otou-sama…I can't br—"

"I think Ichigo is sad." The low rumble of Isshin's voice reached her ears.

"Wha—"

Rukia looked up at Isshin's face, the father of three looking off into the distance at his son. Rukia, though severely restricted from Isshin's tight hold, was able to follow his viewpoint and saw a sulking Ichigo. The teen, though surrounded by his rowdy friends, remained still and quiet. His hands rested deep in his pockets as he let his gaze wander from a young couple sharing a stick of grilled corn, to Orihime and Ishida playing the raffle game, to the dark sky. His reiatsu—why hadn't she noticed earlier?—was swirling restlessly around him.

"Otou-sama," Rukia shifted in his grip, "Is this festival meant for couples?"

"Not necessarily." He smiled down at her, "My son just misses spending time alone with you, since you're often busy in Soul Society. And he's also the jealous type!"

"Ah, I see…"

Rukia felt guilty. When Ichigo invited her to the omatsuri, she didn't know he meant for it to be a date. Somehow—most likely from Renji snooping around her office again—all their friends had found out and she had no choice but to invite them. Seeing that sad expression on his face made Rukia's heart tie itself into knots.

"You know," Isshin spoke, breaking her thoughts, "The fireworks should be starting soon."

"Oh—"

"The spot by the river is usually secluded."

Rukia looked up at Isshin again, this time meeting his eyes fast enough to catch his wink. He released his grip, spinning her around by the shoulders and pushing her lightly with a whisper, _go get him_. Rukia looked back, her confidence building from Isshin's smile, and gave him a gratitude-filled smile of her own. She sped off towards Ichigo, grabbing his arm without a word and pulled him towards the direction of the river.

"What the hell! Where the hell are you taking me, Rukia?"

Wordlessly they ran, Rukia leading them into the darkness. The river wasn't too far off, though far enough that they had left the vicinity of the omatsuri. She stopped them at the grassy riverbank, turning to face Ichigo.

"Well? What're we doing he—"

_BOOM!_

Cheers could be heard not too far off as the first firework lit up the sky. Rukia turned around just in time to see the sparks dancing in the air; vibrant colors of green, yellow, and magenta flickering like fire against their faces. Her mouth had opened on its own from amazement—she only sees majestic explosions like this during war. But this…this was no war. This wasn't the blood-curdling, gut-wrenching explosion of war. This was breathtaking.

She felt Ichigo's arms snake around her waist and his chin rest on her head. She curled into him, letting her body mingle with his. His irritated reiatsu had relaxed to soft pulses, engulfing hers in a warm embrace.

And so they stood, just the two of them, by the river on that festive summer night.

.

* * *

><p><em>an:_ Relationships aren't perfect, right? And of course I had to include an Isshin & Rukia father/daughter bonding moment! Also, I just realized I use a lot of Japanese terms. I hope you guys aren't too troubled by them.

So, I have news: good news for me, bad news for you guys. Tomorrow I will be flying off to Japan for three weeks. Good news for me because I get to spend time with my family (I get to meet my new baby cousin!) and be in my favorite place in the world. Bad news for you guys because I won't be posting anything during that time. My only consolation is that I'm sure I'll have lots of free time, so I'll try to write a couple of chapters with good 'ol pen and paper and have them ready to publish upon my return.

Anyway, thanks for all the reviews/favorites/alerts! They mean so much to me. See you guys in August :)

P.S. Happy belated birthday to our hero, Kurosaki Ichigo and happy even later birthday to **AmbiguousPsyche**! July 4th is my dad's birthday too :)**  
><strong>


End file.
